The Blind Date
by Naomi817
Summary: Summary: Blind Date, the two words that brought two unlikely people together… How will something so wrong actually turn out? Eventaully- Sess/Inu, Inucest
1. Chapter 1

**_READ HERE: THIS IS AN INTERACTIVE KIND OF STORY. EVERY CHAPTER AT THE END I WILL HAVE A QUESTION AND CHOICES THAT YOU GUYS WILL CHOSE FROM AND I WILL WRITE THE STORY BASED OF THE POPULAR VOTE!_**

 **I want you guys to be apart of this story just as much as me! :)**

 **Anyway, so this is my second Inuyasha FanFic. This story will have a lot of humor... probably some serious parts because that is who I am but I am going to try to make it funny! :) personally the plot is all up to you guys!**

 **It is a Yaoi and the main characters are going to be Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. In this story there they are not Brothers, they do not even know each other. Kagome and Rin will be in the story as well and eventually Koga too.**

 **I will try my best to keep them in character. At least Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will be in Character, Kagome and Rin... probably not so much. If I go out of character I apologize and will try to fix it.**

 **The setting is set in modern day time.**

 **It is rated M for strong language and eventually sexual content.**

 **Now a further ado here is the first chapter to THE BLIND DATE!**

 **xxNAOMIxx**

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting on his bed glaring at his best friend, Kagome. They have known each other for an extremely long time. What made them best friends was the fact that Inuyasha was a half demon and that she did not mind. Not many people knew of demons and half demons anymore seeing as it was the 21st century , but that did not mean they did not exist anymore. Kagome only new of them because her family came from a line of priest and priestess'. Since demons have almost been eliminated only the few and powerful demons have survived. They have learned to blend in the humans and only the priests and priestess of the world can tell that they are not humans.

"Would you quit glaring at me!"

"Why should I? Matter of fact why they fuck do I have to go on a blind date with some random ass hole?"

"Come now Inuyasha you do not even know the guy. What makes you think he is an asshole. Besides he is a demon. It is the first demon you have seen in a long time besides Koga."

"For good reasons. Did you forget, demons hate me!"

"Oh come now that's not true, maybe in the past but you have proved your worth living just as long as they have. Besides Koga doesn't hate you."

"Please, me and Koga hate each other."

"You know that is not true. You both have a love hate relationship with each other."

"Tsk."

"Besides this guy could be different. Sure I haven't met him but my friend from college, Rin, had recommended him and she always talks highly of him. If it wasn't for the fact that he basically raised her she said she would have totally dated him."

"Great so I am going on a date with an old man."

Kagome rolled her eyes and slapped Inuyasha in the arm. "Shut up, you yourself know the age change is completely different when it comes to demons, she said he only looks about 25 in human years which is only 4 years different then you. It cannot be that bad, and she said he is a dog demon which is super exciting since you are half dog demon. It is like a match made from heaven!"

Inuyasha would not admit to Kagome, but he was super excited to meet another dog demon. He always thought he was the only one. His father died trying to protect him and his mother and his fathers family resented him so he never met them. He knew there were some still dog demons of the moon still around, however he had never met them either. The two dog clans were never hostile towards each other, but they were also not real civil. They tried to join together having his father, the price of their lands and the princess of the moon clans land mate, but his father fell in love with his mom so it never happened. That is probably why their aren't that much dog demons left in the world.

"Come on Inuyasha, he can't be that bad. He raised a human, so he shouldn't have a problem with you. Please just do it for me."

"Fine I'll do it."

"Good!"

"What is the assholes name anyway."

"Do not be rude on the date and his name is Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru huh… sounds like an dick name."

"Be nice!"

Sigh, "fine, when is the date anyway?"

"Now that's the spirit… you are supposed to meet him at the restaurant in about 2 hours."

"What!?"

"Come on you have plenty of time! Now get going!"

Inuyasha sighed he knew his best friend could be a pain in the ass, but this was ridiculous. She already accepted the date even before he agreed to it. It only took Inuyasha an hour to get ready and 30 mins to argue with Kagome more. He promised Kagome he would be as civil as possible and not cut the date short. Then it was time to head to the restaurant. He just hoped the man name Sesshomaru wasn't going to be an ass like most other demons.

Sesshomaru was even less excited for his "blind date" that his so called daughter set him up on. One day she came home and asked Sesshomaru if he would do anything for her? Although he did not give her a verbal response he inclined his head meaning he was listening.

"So there is this girl at my school and we have been really close friends. Well it turns out that she is a priestess and she said she could teach me some spells and make me a better priestess. Well anyway apparently she has a friend who believe it or not is demon… well half demon and she said he is kind of lonely and well I noticed you haven't had anyone in a while so I was wondering if you would go on a date with him."

"…" In the beginning of Rin's rant he had no clue were she was getting at but by the time she finished he was actually stunned silent. He wasn't lonely and even if he was, there was no chance he would go out with a half demon especially on a blind date at that.

"Please Sesshomaru-"

"No."

"But what if Kagome does teach-"

"I said no, do not make me repeat myself, this Sesshomaru does not do blind dates, and especially not with a Hanyou."

Rin knew right now Sesshomaru was not to be trifled with and that she over stepped her boundaries. The date Kagome and her planned was supposed to happen in about 6 hours and she was scared to tell Kagome Sesshomaru said no. Instead she decided to play Sesshomaru's weakness. Rin Knew Sesshomaru wasn't very friendly towards anyone and really hated humans, but for some reason he took a liking to her. Maybe it was because he felt bad for her cause she watched her parents get killed she did not know, but what she did know is he did not like her sad.

So she went to her room and cried. It wasn't hard for her to cry because she really was sad Sesshomaru wouldn't even give the date a chance. She didn't do those obnoxious cries because she knew she didn't have too. She knew Sesshomaru would smell the tears throughout the house which was enough. After she was all out of tears she was laying in bed, she heard her door open.

"Rin it is time for lunch."

"I am not hungry."

"You need to eat."

"No."

"…" Sesshomaru knew what she was doing and honestly if it was anyone but her he would have killed them. He knew he was going to regret doing this but what could what date do.

"When is this date supposed to happen?"

Rin not wanting to get her hopes up whispers "an hour and a half."

"Fine I will go one this one date, then don't ask me for anything ever again."

Rin jumped up and ran to him. Forgetting her manners gave him a big hug. Sesshomaru let it go this time but did not even try to hug back. Once Rin let go. Sesshomaru turned to leave to get ready for his so called date.

"Oh and Sesshomaru his name is Inuyasha!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the prologue!**

 **QUESTION: How did you like the Prologue? Should I continue writing?**

 **^^^ this is the Question/choice portion of the story that I mentioned above. Since this is just the prologue there is a question but no choices so I just want to hear from you on what you thought. Starting the next chapter if you guys want me to continue I will have choices for you guys to pick.**

 **I will try to update every two weeks, which gives you all enough time to cast your vote in the reviews. I am in my last month of college before I graduate so this month might be a little off but I will still try to get chapters up close to every two weeks!**

 **See you soon!**

 **ESTIMATED DATE FOR CHAPTER 1 "The Encounter" - 4/25/17**


	2. The Encounter er Date

**Hey guys so I ended up getting super excited for this chapter and I ended up writing it a lot faster then planned... I ended up writing it before my final paper that is due in two days... fml yay college. Well in two more weeks I will have officially graduated college with my bachelors degree! I am so excited that does mean that the next chapter will not be up as fast due to the fact I have 3 papers to write. I do apologize but once college is done I promise my focus will be on the two stories i am writing! This chapter is pretty short and I promise to try to make them longer after this chapter lol!**

 **I am so glad you guys liked the story so far based on just the prologue. I hope you continue liking this story and this chapter has the first interaction at the end so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Thanks to Kagome's constant nagging Inuyasha got the restaurant 15 minutes early. Her excuse was that he needs to be punctual and show that he actually cares about the date even though he constantly stated to her that he did not give two shits about this date. Still it did not matter to her and he was force to early and now here he was sitting at the restaurant at a table that Kagome and Rin. The table was one of those traditional kotatsuwhere you basically sat on the floor. Kagome must have chosethis restaurant because the owner was a priestess and had more private like rooms for their "special guests." Humans could also rent these areas out if they wanted to have a private party but they usually only did that if they have more then five people in the party. The rooms weren't completely private because the door only have sliding curtains for safety reasons but it was enough that the demons if they dined there could eat what they wanted and look like their normal self. It really did not make a difference for Inuyasha because he really did not change. All he was able to do was put a hat over his ears but other then that he wasn't able to change his look.

The waitress has came to the table twice now asking if Inuyasha was ready to order and each time he had to tell the waitress that he was waiting for someone. Personally Inuyasha thought there was something wrong with the lady. Maybe she had something in her eye or she was hurting, because every time she came up to him and asked if she was ready to order she would be batting her eye lashes and her voice raised in pitch. Maybe she should go see a doctor.

By now Inuyasha has been sitting at the table for 25 minutes which means that this Sesshomaru guy was 10 minutes late and it was really pissing him off. Why did he have to be here 15 minutes early if the bastard got to be her 10 minutes late. Inuyasha whipped out his cell phone and texted Kagome 'He is still not here?'

'Just give it time, he might just be running late.'

'Well of course he's running late, he is not here!'

'Don't make me come over there and flick one of your ears.'

Inuyasha started to think after Kagome's last message.

'Did you guys tell him I am a Hanyou?'

'Yes, but why would that matter… Inuyasha don't be a baby he isn't going to ditch you because you're a Hanyou.'

Inuyasha was about to retort back about him not being a baby when someone other then the waitress came through the curtains.

"You Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru seeing no need to respond seeing as he was right just started to take off his shoes.

"What I don't get a response."

"Why should I respond, if you were correct?"

"Out of common curtesy"

"Says the half breed, who was on his phone when I came in. I believe common curtesy is not to be on your phone."

Really pissed off now, Inuyasha stood up. "Says the ass hole who was almost 20 minutes late. Fuck that." Inuyasha made the move to leave only to be stopped by Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha sit down. Your friend and Rin spent a lot of time trying to make this happen and it is the least we can do. Trust me I don't want to be here anymore than you do."

Inuyasha looked Sesshomaru over when he first saw him, Inuyasha thought he was really good looking but already he figured out that his looks only go skin deep. Still Inuyasha did make a promise to Kagome that he would sit through the date so that is what he was going to do.

"Fine but don't think I'm sitting down because you ordered me to, that is far from it asshole. I am doing this for Kagome."

Once Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha was not going to try to run again he also took his seat across from the Hanyou. He honestly did not want to be associating himself with a pathetic Hanyou, but for some reason the fact that there was another InuYoukai besides him and his mother intrigued him. He was curious if the Hanyou's father was alive or if he even knew who he was, or was it his mother that was the Youkai and the father the human.

Sesshomaru was honestly confused as to why he was so curious about the half-breeds life. It made no difference to him, but still he could not get it out of his mind. He finally decided that the reason he was so curious was only because the Hanyou was part Inu. Seeing as InuYoukai were normally pack animals he had to think that the Hanyou must have lived with his family to have stayed alive for so long. Besides Sesshomaru thought he knew every Youkai still living seeing as all the weaker Youkai have passed and all the more Powerful Youkai seemed to have made him their leader. Though he did not care either way if he was the leader of all the Youkai, now that they gave him the title he decided that he would take the role on. He knew with him in charge the humans would not be able to eradicate the rest of the Youkai, mainly because he wouldn't allow it. Still the fact that one Half-breed was able to go undetected for so long made him curious as to how many other Youkai have been even hiding their presence from him.

By now their food as arrived and Sesshomaru noticed that apparently they have been sitting in silent for this whole time. He also noticed right away, with little interest that Inuyasha had ordered his meat cooked.

"So…"

"Why did you order your meat cooked?"

"What?"

"I do not like repeating myself."

"Well it is none of your damn business." Inuyasha inwardly cringed at knowing Kagome would be extremely pissed if she was here and heard how he was treating his "date". Inuyasha did not mean to be a dick but the person in front of him has been ignoring him all dinner and has a pissy attitude. Then he decides to ask him a stupid question, and then gives him attitude. Still he promised Kagome he would be nice, the least he could do is answer the hot idiots stupid question.

"I'm part human."

"What?"

Inuyasha glared at him, irritated. Using words from his "dates" book, "I don't like repeating myself."

"I wasn't asking you to repeat yourself, I was asking for you to elaborate."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Then next time why don't you elaborate what you are trying to say."

"…"

"I am part human, I cannot eat raw meat. If I do it makes me sick."

"Hn"

Inuyasha could only glare at the full youkai in front of him. The ass hole had no right to judge him. So what if he could not eat raw meat. What he ate did not make him any stronger. By now Inuyasha has already decided that after this so called date was over he planned on never seeing Sesshomaru again. He did not care at all what Kagome said. The date so did not work out and he planned on never listening to Kagome again. He would never agree to go on a blind date ever again. He did not care how good looking Sesshomaru was or how nice it felt to be around another InuYoukai, Sesshomaru was a jerk and Inuyasha could clearly see Sesshomaru's beauty only ran skin deep.

After they ate there dinner and Sesshomaru paid much to Inuyasha's dismay, they walked out of the restaurant. Inuyasha refused to thank Sesshomaru for paying seeing as he didn't want him to pay in the first place so they ended up just staring at each other for a few moments until Inuyasha finally had enough. Scratching his ear through the hat he looked at Sesshomaru and gave him a less then pleasant good bye. "Well the meal was good, and it was nice learning there was another Inu-youkai out there besides me, see ya." He gave Sesshomaru a slight wave not evening looking back and started to walk away.

Once Inuyasha was out of his sight, only then did Sesshomaru start to walk towards his own form of transportation. His thoughts were probably more different then the hanyou. While he cant say he enjoyed the company of the half-breed, for some reason his youkai thought otherwise. He believed it to be the fact that his Youkai was interested in the fact that Inuyasha was part inu-youkai and he did not know who he was and he was also interested in knowing how a half breed had lived for so long. He was determined to figure these questions out which meant that he was going to have to meet up with the half-breed again. He knew finding him wouldn't be hard seeing as Inuyasha's friend was best friends with Rin, but the real question was how he was going to get the Hanyou to talk to him.

* * *

 **As as I stated before I am trying to keep them in character the best I can in a romance between the two, that being said did you expect their first encounter to go any better lol**

 **INTERACTION PART:**

 **Does Inuyasha make it hard for Sesshomaru to find him?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

 **If you say Yes, How will Sesshomaru find him?**

 **➔ (Write what you want to see happen) the funniest choice I will choose from ^_^**

 **I am excited to hear from you guys**

 **EXPECTED UDATED: May 12 (again due to college I am giving myself three weeks to update!)**


	3. Intervention part 1

PLEASE READ!

Hey guys so I wanted to thank HerNarcissistic for pointing out the rules of the site… I think they are extremely stupid, but in the rules it does state that interactive stories are not allowed. That being said I will not be able to make this an interactive story however, certain chapters "I may need your opinion on how the story should go" ; ) so please do look out for that.

Anyway, I OFFICALLY GRADUATED COLLEGE! Woohooo applause for me! I was a Criminology major and yet I am doing absolutely nothing in Criminology xD. Dog Groomer… Criminology work… close enough right?

Anyway… I have a question cause I normally right these things before a chapter, and I was wondering who actually read these notes… Please review answering if you read these or not and if you do, do you enjoy reading them? I feel like this is my way with communicating with you guys. And if you have any questions I can answer them here.

Now that I wrote a story before the story lets get on to the real story 😊

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA  
WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE -à THIS IS A YAOI

Please enjoy

(For the last chapter the answers were extremely diverse but one choice won so I hope you guys enjoy!)

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the apartment he shared with Kagome extremely pissed off. He couldn't believe there was someone out there with so much attitude. He knew he could come off as an ass, but that Sesshomaru guy is the worse. He acts like everyone should bow down to his ass.

Inuyasha was grumbling about what an ass Sesshomaru was that he did not notice Kagome was sitting on his bed basically bouncing off the walls. Only when she started to speak did he realize she was there. "How did the date go?"

Inuyasha gave her a glare to the question. The glare was supposed to say 'do you see how pissed I am.'

"What did you do?" Now Kagome was irritated believing it was his fault the date went terrible. "Why is it my fault? Sesshomaru was an asshole the moment he got to the restaurant. Not to mention he was 20 minutes late!" Inuyasha retorted. Having built up so much anger and Kagome being an easy target to take his anger out on, Inuyasha let all his anger out. Kagome's eyes got huge for a second before narrowing in anger when she noticed that Inuyasha's eyes were starting to bleed red. She pulled something out of her back pocket. Inuyasha noticed it immediately and instantly his eyes went back to gold.

"Exactly, do not get pissy at me or I will put the necklace on you again. My great, great aunt did teach me how to use it."

"tsk" Inuyasha really did love Kagome as a sister, but boy did she piss him off a lot. He knew Kagome's family for a long time and that is probably why he stayed alive for as long as he did. Most of his life he was alone, until he met Kagome's ancestors. Kikyo was the first person to ever accept him for he was. Sure at first they did not get along but eventually they grew fond of each other. Inuyasha even thought he had feeling for her until one day she ended up getting married to a human priest which broke his heart. He understood that she would have lost her spiritual powers if she would have mated with him, but still it hurt him that she ended up with someone else. To get over her, he endedup rutting with another human and had a hard time getting off. The only way he was finally able to come was accidently thinking of a male demon rutting him. That is when he realized that he would never be able to mate with a girl or a human for that matter.

"Well I am sorry your date did not go as planned. I really thought he was going to be a nice guy since he was friends with a human. Plus he was also a InuYoukai so I also thought it would be good for you to meet someone like you."

"Kagome I understand why you did what you did, but please don't ever set me up with someone again." With that Inuyasha walked to the window of his room and opened it. "Where are you going?"

"Out for a run." With that Inuyasha jumped out the window and started jumping through the trees out of site.

Kagome sighed and turned around after watching her friend jump out of site. She was on her way to her own room when she heard her phone start ringing. She looked down and saw Rin's name pop up, immediately she answered.

"Hey Rin, so turns out the date didn't turn out that well…"

There was a brief moment of silence before she heard a voice come through the phone that was clearly not Rin. "I wouldn't say that."

Sesshomaru got home and right away Rin was at the door asking him a million and one questions on how the date went. He was so invested on trying to figure out how he was going to see the half breed again that he really did not even notice the girl trying to get his attention. Eventually Rin walked right up to him and stopped. He would either have to start paying attention to him or run into her which since he hates being touched, she knew he would stop. And stopping is what he did.

He looked down at Rin and finally noticed her.

"Its about time you noticed me. How did the date go?"

Looking at Rin, Sesshomaru got the idea on how he was going to get to Inuyasha again. "Rin give me your phone."

Looking confused, "My phone, why?"

Sesshomaru gave her the look that told her he was got going to respond to the question and he was not happy about being asked in the first place. Eventually she gave him her phone. He unlocked it and started scrolling through her contacts until he found the one he wanted and clicked the call button.

When the person finally picked up he was mildly surprised at the greeting he got. "Hey Rin, so turns out the date didn't turn out that well."

Her response indicated that Inuyasha has already been home and told her that their date wasn't what they were looking for. He knew if he agreed with her then she probably wouldn't help him get to the Hanyou. Instead he said "I wouldn't say that."

He could hear the confusion in her voice when she finally talked. "Uh hello? Rin?"

Sesshomaru instantly thought the girl was stupid. Why would Rin sound like a man? He decided not to answer her ridiculous question. "Is the Hanyou with you right now?"

"Sesshomaru?" Again Kagome sounded confused, and since she again asked a stupid question, he deemed it not worthy of an answer and just waited for Kagome to respond.

Kagome not realizing why Sesshomaru wasn't answering assumed that there was a bad connection and she started saying hello multiple times.

Rin realizing what was happening finally spoke up in the background. "Kagome he can here you! He is just waiting for you to answer his question!"

Kagome now thinking she's on speaker phone stated, "well he hasn't answered any of my questions."

"Because I believe your question inadequate."

Now feeling insulted she stated back, "If this is your attitude, no wonder Inuyasha said your date was awful."

"As I stated before, I don't believe it was awful. Now answer my question."

Kagome was about to hang up on him when she heard Rin in the background begging her to answer and for Sesshomaru to be nicer. Thinking back to what question Sesshomaru was referring to she finally answered. "No he is not with me."

"hn. I want to meet up with the Hanyou again."

"His name is Inuyasha and why."

"I don't have to explain myself."

"Then I don't have to help you meet up with Inuyasha again."

Sesshomaru's eyes started bleeding red. He was getting real irritated at this human filth. Rin noticing his eyes turning red, asked Sesshomaru for the phone and told him she would talk to Kagome. Once his eyes turned back to yellow he handed her the phone and walked out.

Rin took a deep breath before putting the phone to her ear. "Hey Kagome."

"Hey Rin. What was that all about?"

"Sorry. He doesn't like being asked questions and he really doesn't talk much."

"Based off of that, it is a no wonder there date sucked."

"But Sesshomaru said the date wasn't that bad?"

"Well Inuyasha said it was terrible. That Sesshomaru was an asshole."

"Sesshomaru is just quiet. He doesn't talk much and he doesn't like to answer questions he believes to be stupid. If he did answer every question he got, then he would probably loose his voice."

"Why would he be asked that many questions?"

"Because he is an InuDaiYoukai. The remaining Youkai of the world have made him their leader since in the past he was supposed to be the ruler of the west. That is until humans started taking over."

"Are you serious! Sesshomaru is way out of Inuyasha's league. Inuyasha wasn't raised by royalty. Why does Sesshomaru want to see him again?"

"I don't know. Maybe because Sesshomaru did not know Inuyasha existed until recently and it probably bothered him since Inuyasha is half dog."

"You don't think Sesshomaru wants to kill Inuyasha do you?"

"No never! I mean I don't think he would. I will talk to him tonight and see why he wants to meet up with Inuyasha again and I will let you know."

"Thank Rin, I will talk to you later."

With that they hung up. Rin went out of her room and walked down the long hallway to Sesshomaru's. She was so grateful that Sesshomaru's family took her in when her parents died. She knocked on Sesshomaru's door and waited for permission for her to come in. When she finally stepped in she found Sesshomaru sitting on the couch with a glass of wine staring at the fire place. She walked over to him and sat down.

"Why do you want to meet Inuyasha again?"

He looked over to her, clearly recognizing the question and still refusing to answer. He was frustrated that everyone kept questioning his motives.

"Are you planning on killing him?"

"No" Sesshomaru managed to get out, but still kept the sigh trying to escape inside.

"Oh well do you like him?"

"No."

"Are you curious about him." Seeing as she did not get a response she figured that was the case. "Okay thank you." With that She got up and started walking out the door. When she finally left the room she pulled out her phone and texted Kagome.

'I think we should get them together again."

'Are you sure Inuyasha will be safe?'

'He promised he doesn't want to hurt him.'

'Okay Ill find a way to get them to meet. Where should they meet up?'

"My House." Rin jumped in her place and looked up. Sesshomaru was standing over her shoulder. "6pm Friday." With that he walked away. Rin knew that Friday Sesshomaru's parents would be away for a while, which would probably be a good think since Sesshomaru's mom is so scary. She looked down at her phone and typed 'Sesshomaru's 6pm Friday.'

'Okay I will need an address.'

* * *

Okay guys I am sooooo sorry this chapter is short, but I promised it would be up by today and if I wrote all that I wanted to write then I wouldn't have gotten it up today. That being said this chapter will be 2 parts. The next part will be up next week though I promise!

Estimated update 5/19/17


	4. Intervention part 2

Here is part 2 of the intervention. Do to last week I learned you guys do not read this part or you guys were just too lazy to type "I read this" so I will not be writing much. Anyway…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE

THIS IS YAOI

Please enjoy

Kagome was pacing the apartment trying to figure out what she was going to say to Inuyasha to get him to go to Sesshomaru's house. Based on how Inuyasha talked about the date, there is no way he is going to go there willingly. She couldn't think to long because she heard Inuyasha's window closing with singled that he was home again. He walked out of his room and sat on the couch.

"Welcome back Inuyasha, did you have a nice run." Kagome decided to be extremely nice and hope she could convince him to go to Sesshomaru's house.

Instantly Inuyasha noticed that Kagome's voice raised a few pitches up which means she's anxious or nervous. "My walk is fine, what is up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Tsk, you know my ears are good. I heard you voice raise up when you asked me how my run was."

Kagome knew she was caught but she was just as stubborn as Inuyasha and refused to admit that something was up. Besides if she admitted there was something wrong she would have to explain what it was that was wrong and then there would be no chance for her to get Inuyasha to go to his house. With that being said, she did what both did best, fight back. "There is nothing wrong, maybe your ears are wrong or you are just paranoid."

"You know that is not true. Now you are just more guilty."

"Why are you getting on my case and starting a fight!"

Now Inuyasha was on his feet. "Bull you started the fight I was askin' a question!"

"And I said drop it."

"And I said I wanna know!"

With that Kagome pulled out the beads of subjugation and put them around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha's eyes got wide. It was one thing for Kagome to threaten it, but it was a whole another thing for her to actually do it.

"Seriously Kagome are you that childish-"

"SIT!" With the command said Inuyasha was slammed to the ground luckily not breaking the floor. Pissed with everything he was, Inuyasha got up glared at Kagome and screamed "Wow some friend you are. I was just worried bout you and you get all pissy and abuse your powers. Screw you, you are nothing like Kikyo ever was." With that Inuyasha stormed to his room, shut and locked the door.

It was Kagome's turn to feel shocked. Inuyasha has never actually talked about Kikyo to her before and she knew something happened between them, but never knew what. The fact that he mentioned Kikyo and actually showed her hurt feelings, she actually felt guilty. She knew she should have never used the necklace on Inuyasha, and that it probably broke his trust towards her, but she also realized once he calms down maybe she can use the necklace to her advantage. He would come around eventually.

It was late and Kagome realized that she couldn't do anything more tonight and decided to go to bed. She decided she would go and talk to Inuyasha tomorrow.

The next morning Kagome woke up and went straight to Inuyasha's room she knew he would be up by now he was always an early riser. She knew she needed to talk to him and convince him to go to Sesshomaru's because it was already Friday and they needed to be there in 11 hours. She knocked on his door "Inuyasha?" After waiting a few minutes and not receiving an answer, Kagome opened the door and peaked in. She was surprised to see that Inuyasha was not in his room. It also looks like he hasn't even been in his room all night. She took out her phone and called Inuyasha's number. It rang two times and then went to voicemail which meant that he denied her phone call. Not understanding why he was so pissed, she called again only to receive the same outcome. Finally, after the fourth call, she decided to text him. She saw that he read her message but again did not respond. She blew up his phone afterwards. After the 10th message she realized that he wasn't reading them anymore. She knew he would come back eventually and so she started cleaning the apartment to keep her-self busy until he got home. She had cleaned the whole apartment including mopping the floors to the point you could eat off the floor without a plate, at yet Inuyasha still wasn't home. She looked at the clock and noticed it was already 3pm. Now she was getting worried.

She took her phone out and started calling him while she was heading out the door. She was outside when she heard his ringtone going off and she looked around. She could not find him. Again her phone was denied. She tried again and this time she couldn't hear the ringtone which means he ended up putting his phone on silent. "Inuyasha, I know you are here." She was met with silence. She was tempted to threaten him with the word sit, but knew better than that. She knew she wouldn't get what she wanted if she did that. She did however come up with a plan that did include the beads of subjugation. "Inuyasha, I have a proposition for you. If you agree to it I will take the necklace off." She waited a moment and was surprised that he didn't come to the proposition. She turned around to go back inside and basically ran into him.

"What is the proposition?"

She wanted to yell at him for making her worry but again knew that wasn't going to get her very far instead she told him her plan. "Okay if you go somewhere with me this even and stick through the whole night, and no leave early I promise to take the necklace off."

"Where will I be going."

"To my friends house."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed to mere slits. "Which friend."

"Why does it matter, she is a new friend and she asked me to bring a friend over to her house for dinner. Her parents always make an abundance of food."

"is this another blind date?"

"No." Technically she wasn't lying because it wasn't a blind date anymore because Inuyasha knew the guy.

"So all I got to do is go to this thing and you promise to take the necklace off."

"As long as you stay through the whole thing."

Inuyasha thought it through. His Youkai felt like something was off, but for the life of him he could not think of what it was. Still Inuyasha really did not want this necklace on any longer than necessary. "Fine you got yourself a deal. When do you we have to be there?"

"6pm."

They both went back inside and got ready to head out to Sesshomaru's. Kagome knew Inuyasha was going to be livid when he realized where she was making him go, but she also knew that this was the best thing for him… or at least she hoped it was.

By 5:30 they ended up leaving the house Kagome driving using the address Rin sent her early this morning. When she pulled up to the driveway she noticed there was a gate.

"Damn what friend is this again? They seem pretty fucking rich."

Kagome in awe of the gates, do to the fact you couldn't see the house yet from the gate could only manage a uh-huh. She pulled up to the box and pressed the call button. After several rings some picked up and said hello. She grunted to clear her throat a few times and then said her name and Inuyasha's. The guy did not say anything and just buzzed her in. Once the gate opened she followed the long driveway through some trees until it opened up to a big grand white house. The drive way in front of the house made a huge circle and she parked around the circle. They both got out and stared in complete awe at the house. Kagome was the first to brake her trance and grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him up to the door. She rang the door bell. She was only mildly surprised that a butler did not answer the door. However she was definitely less surprised that Inuyasha was on who answered the door.

Staring with complete hate at the guy who answered the door Inuyasha eventually snapped out of what ever he was in and exclaimed "Fuck no!" With that he turned around only to have Kagome grab his sleeve. "Please Inuyasha you promised."

"Well yeah because you did not tell me where the fuck I was going. If I knew I we were going to this ass holes house I would have never agreed. The Necklace is not even worth it."

Sesshomaru not understanding what Inuyasha was talking about with the necklace, did realize that the human did not mention where they were going and he seemed even less thrilled about it.

"Inuyasha quit making a scene in front of my house and come inside."

Glaring for all he is worth. "Fuck you."

With the little Kagome had talked to Sesshomaru on the phone and how he presented himself now, Kagome realized why him and Inuyasha did not get along. Sesshomaru was raised in a high class house with proper manners, while Inuyasha basically raised himself until he met her ancestors. Still for some reason she felt like this was the right thing to do. So she turned to Inuyasha and basically begged him to just go along with it for one night. Inuyasha reluctantly agreed. Once they all walked in and Sesshomaru shut the door, Rin came running up to everyone and greeted Kagome and introduced herself to Inuyasha. Inuyasha could not believe that Rin was friends with Sesshomaru they were so polar opposites. Kagome asked Sesshomaru if she could speak to him for a moment.

Sesshomaru was going to decline her request but knew that he wouldn't get and points with the hanyou if he did so he inclined his head to agree and then told Rin to take Inuyasha to the gardens and he would be there shortly. Inuyasha was about to tell Sesshomaru where we could shove it, when Rin started dragging him away. Kagome waiting until she knew Inuyasha was gone when she first started to talk. She knew she was risking her life speaking to him but she also knew that if thing continued going the way they were Sesshomaru was never going to get Inuyasha.

"How much do you like Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru stared intently at Kagome. He couldn't believe she dared to ask him a question.

"Listen Sesshomaru I know you don't like being ask questions and you probably think I'm stupid for asking, but if you do like him, I personally know you are not going to get anything out of it with how things are going."

Sesshomaru was curious as to what she was trying to say. He has never had something not go his way. So he couldn't believe that Inuyasha wouldn't be any different. Still he decided to answer her cause he was intrigued about what she would say.

"I do not know what my intentions are towards the Half-breed."

"Don't call him a half-breed. He does not like that name."

"It is what he is."

"Yes, but his name is Inuyasha." Seeing as she wasn't going to get anything out of Sesshomaru she finally decided to continue. "Anyway if you do like him, treating him like he is dirt is not the way to get to know him."

"I have not treated him like dirt."

"Fine Inuyasha does not like being told what to do. He was not raised to have to listen to people order him around."

"What do you mean he wasn't raised to listen to people."

"Umm I will not tell you anything Inuyasha would not want me to tell you. His past is a not that pleasant. If you want to know then you are going to ask him."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes irritated that he did not get the answer he wanted. "This conversation is over. You are no use for me." With that Sesshomaru walked away. He walked to the gardens where Inuyasha was waiting. Although his talk with the human was pretty much useless, he did have to agree with one thing, he wasn't going to get anything out of Inuyasha with how they were acting now. Maybe he could try to be a little more accommodating. He got to the gardens in the back of his house and saw that Rin was blabbering the hanyou's ears off and yet, he did not seem to mind. He was actually smiling at whatever Rin was talking about. That was the first time he had seen him smile and to be honest it kind of bothered him with how it made him feel. It made him feel like he wanted to see him smile more. He decided he would think on these feeling later, because the moment he started walking closer he noticed how Inuyasha tensed up and the smiled faded from him face.

Instantly Inuyasha looked towards his direction and Rin followed suit. Rin on the other hand was excited to see him. "Hey Sesshomaru I was just talking to Inuyasha-"

"Rin, your friend is looking for you."

"Oh okay! I guess I will go look for Kagome then." With that Rin took off. Inuyasha watched her leave. Once she was out of sight, only then did he realize that he was alone again with the bastard.

"Are they going to be joining us?"

"No."

"Damn it Kagome" Inuyasha mumbled clearly irritated that he was tricked in more ways than one. He knew he could handle having dinner with the bastard again if Kagome was there, he was planning on ignoring him, but of course now he wasn't going to be able to ignore him since he was going to be the only one.

"I assume that if your friend joined us for dinner then you would have ignored me, and that is not what i want."

"Yeah, well having dinner with you again is not what I want, so why do I have to do what you want and I can't get what I want?"

"Because we both want different things and both can't have what we want."

"Yeah well both of us can, not have what we want to." With that Inuyasha stood up again to leave.

"Inuyasha sit." Inuyasha cringed at the word and for being told what to do.

"I don't got to do jack shit-"

Sesshomaru remember what Kagome told him before and decided to try something he has never done before. "Inuyasha would you sit down please?"

Hearing Sesshomaru ask really through Inuyasha off and he actually sat back down. "Fine, but are you going to tell me why Kagome tricked me into coming her?"

"I did not realize she tricked you into coming here until you started to storm off my front porch."

Blushing from sounding like a coward. "Well if I knew where Kagome wanted to take me, I would have never agreed to the deal!"

Intrigued "what was the deal to get you to come here?"

"Uh nothing you need to worry about."

"I did not say I was worried. I am just curious. I remember you mentioning a necklace does that have anything to do with it?"

"Tsk it's none of your business."

"I will take that as a yes. If there is a necklace you want, I can buy it for you, so she cannot hold it against you."

"There is no way I would want the fucker! I want to get rid of it!" Inuyasha subconsciously grabbed the necklace.

Sesshomaru instantly noticing mentions it "is that the necklace you want to get rid of?"

Inuyasha thought about it and decided that there was no point in hiding it anymore. "Fuck it… yeah it is. These are beads of subjugation and when they are on me, basically if Kagome says a certain word, the necklace slams my face to the ground. It is really fucking annoying."

Sesshomaru had to keep his youkai in bay and again he could realize why this half-breed got a rise out of him. He decided it wasn't the idea of the hanyou getting hurt that bothered him and it was just the fact that there was a priestess that had power over any type of youkai out there especially a InuYoukai no less when they are supposed to be free creatures of the moon. "Can only she take it off?"

"Yeah i've tried numerous times and it just won't budge."

"Hn."

"So Sesshomaru you have still never told me as to why I was forced to come here." Seeing Sesshomaru was probably going to retort that he did not force him to do anything, Inuyasha continued "Whether you forced me or not, i was forced."

"How have you been alive and neither me or my father knew of your existence."

Inuyasha was surprised by the question. "I don't know. It was not like I tried to hide I was alive from anyone. Plus it's not like you know every single person alive on the planet."

"No but I do know every Youkai alive in Japan. I am the leader of all the Youkai who are still living."

Inuyasha knew that the Youkai had named someone their leader, however he never knew who cause he did not believe in youkai politics. "Well maybe cause I am not full Youkai you did not know I was alive."

"I know of every InuYoukai out there. I should have known there was an hanyou."

"Well you didn't."

"Inuyasha, who is your father?"

"Huh, I don't fucking know the bastard left us before I was born."

"Hn that does not sound like an InuYoukai."

"Well that is what happened."

"How do you know?"

"Why are you defending the bastard? Do you know him? My mother told me he left her after she told him she was pregnant. My mother would not lie. He was the bastard who left an innocent human after he raped her…" Inuyasha was going on a tangent now. He could not believe that Sesshomaru was going to defend someone he did not know. The rant went on for a good solid five minutes. Sesshomaru on multiple occasions tried to get Inuyasha to shut up but could not get a word in. Curious as to if it would do anything, Sesshomaru leaned across the table and placed a chase kiss on Inuyasha's lips. Sesshomaru will never admit to what that small kiss actually did to him. Sesshomaru has never liked anyone so he has never felt the need to kiss someone. Everyone he has ever rutted was only for his release so he had never kissed him. He could not believe a kiss even that small could feel so unique. He wondered if it was because he kissed the hanyou or if kissing always felt that good. Or maybe because it was his first kiss lip to lip with someone else. It did however effectively shut Inuyasha up.

Stuttering Inuyasha could not believe what just happened. "W-what d-did y-you just do?"

"I effectively got you to shut up. For the past five minutes I have been trying to get you to stop talking and it was not working. Apparently a kiss is the only way to shut you up."

Inuyasha realizing his embarrassment for his outburst blushed. "You did not have to kiss me though."

"Hn."

"Listen Sesshomaru I do not know what you are thinking but-"

Sesshomaru wanted to test his hypothesis. He leaned in and Kissed Inuyasha again. Feeling that Inuyasha was about to pull away he grabbed the hanyou's neck to keep him in place. Inuyasha shocked accidently opened him mouth only to feel Sesshomaru's tongue slip in. Not knowing what to do, Inuyasha tried to push Sesshomaru's tongue back with his own. Only to accidently moan from the feeling. His own moan and the tightening in his pants woke Inuyasha up and finally was able to push Sesshomaru away. Blushing for all his worth Inuyasha could not speak. He looked into Sesshomaru's eyes missing them go from red back to golden. Inuyasha only noticed that Sesshomaru's looked unaffected. Not knowing what to do, Inuyasha got up and ran literally ran away feeling embarrassed he was so affected and Sesshomaru wasn't.

What Inuyasha did not know was apparently Sesshomaru was affected too. Sesshomaru was extremely hard. He has never been this affected by anyone. He thought he was just interested in getting to know Inuyasha's but apparently that was not the case. Now he knew he definitely could not let the Hanyou go, especially after seeing Inuyasha's response to being kissed.

The Hanyou will be his.

 **The hunt is gonna began**

 **expected update June 9th**


	5. The plan

**Sorry for not updating when I said I would. A lot of stuff happened and I lost track of time. New job, quit my crappy job, graduated college, moved apartments etc...**

 _ **ANY WAY THERE IS A QUESTION AFTER THIS CHAPTER SO BE PREPARED!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA  
WARNING: THIS IS YAOI **

**enjoy!**

* * *

By the time Kagome finally left, Sesshomaru had already figured out what he was going to have to do to get the Hanyou to give him a chance. He couldn't understand why Inuyasha was so hard to get. Everyone wanted him, he was the leader of all the youkai out there. He was the strongest person alive besides his father. Everyone told him he was good looking, so why has Inuyasha basically said fuck you the first date, and ran from him the second? He decided with an utmost despair that he was going to have to talk to his father. However, he was going to have to do it somehow without his mother knowing because she would be livid if she knew he was trying to go after a hanyou in any way that wasn't murdering it. Even though times have changed his mother was still a very cruel person. He got his emotions from her.

His parents should be home anytime and when they do he was going to have to get his father alone. Sesshomaru heard the door to the front door open which meant that they were home. If anyone was looking, they would think Sesshomaru was calm, but inside he felt anything but. He stayed seated for a few minutes then finally got up to greet his parents. When he got down stairs he walked to the living room to find both of his parents standing there. "Welcome home."

Sesshomaru's mother just nodded to him and went off to change into something more comfortable.

"Thank you son, how was everything here while we were away" Inu No Taisho asked his son. Inu no Taisho was a lot more kind than his mate.

"Everything went smoothly. We had no problems."

"That is good. Is everything okay?" Although Sesshomaru was extremely hard to read, Inu no Taisho was his father and he had learned for almost 1000 years to understand Sesshomaru and even then he was wrong on multiple cases. That being said that is why he asked instead of stating if something is wrong. He was used to his mates emotional status

"I have a question father."

Inu no Taisho's eyebrows raised at his son's response. He expected for Sesshomaru to tell him everything was okay. Sesshomaru has never asked him a question unless it was when he was younger and he wanted to train. So Inu no Taisho nodded his head and waited for Sesshomaru to ask his question.

Eventually after a moment of silence Sesshomaru finally spoke. "Father do you know how to break the spell on enchanted beads?"

"Where did that question come from?"

"…"

Sigh Inu no Taisho knew his son was stubborn however if he wanted him to answer the question he was going to need some background info. "Son I need to know why you are asking this and who enchanted the beads."

"A priestess."

"Why would enchanted beads from a priestess have anything to do with you."

"Because they placed the beads on something that's mine." When Sesshomaru stated this his eyes bled red, and right there he realized how true that statement was.

"What did they place it on and why would they place it on something that's yours?"

Sesshomaru realized he wasn't going to get anywhere with half ass answers so he finally concluded he was going tell his father everything, but first, "Father did you know there was a half demon InuYoukai out there?"

Inu no Taisho was confused and yet surprised at the change of events. "No I did not… I would love to hear more about this however we were discussing something at the moment."

"The hanyou is what is mine."

Beyond confused Inu no Taisho did not know what to say to that. He never would have imagined his son claiming a hanyou. Sesshomaru have never cared about anything enough to show that much emotion. Even Rin, Sesshomaru was not that emotional towards. Rin is actually the only person Inu no Taisho can ever say Sesshomaru has ever cared for. Inu no Taisho does not even think Sesshomaru cares that much about him and his mate.

"Okay tell me more about this hanyou. For starters what is his name?"

"His name is Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha… I have not heard of him before. How old is he?"

"My guess is he is close to 800 years old."

"How could he have lived that long and we not know of him."

"I do not know father. All I have gathered is that he lived by himself until he met a priestess and he has been with the priestesses family since."

"And what got you so interested in him. I have never dreamed you would ever be interested in him."

"hn." Sesshomaru refused to answer that question because even he himself is not sure as to why he is so interested in the Hanyou. Inuyasha defies him all the time and normally he is angry when people defy him but that is what makes him like Inuyasha all the more.

"Well to be frank I am not sure how to answer your question on how to remove the beads. The best person to ask would be your mother. "

"Mother will not be okay with the reasoning for the question. That is why I came to you."

"I understand." And Inu no Taisho really did understand. He knew his mate wasn't the easiest to talk to and she did not like anything that is considered an imperfection. She has gotten better with humans in general but she still does not tolerate them and half demons were the worst because they did not fit in with either humans or youkai. "How about I ask her she will be more understanding if I talk to her."

"That would adequate."

"Hm now that we got that covered I would like to meet this Hanyou-" noticing Sesshomaru's eyes bleeding red, Inu no Taisho decided to head his sons anger off. He is happy however his son actually feels passionate about something especially something alive. –"I do not want to steal the hanyou. He can come with you to visit, but since he is an Inu I need to meet him especially if he is to be with my son."

"hn." Sesshomaru could not understand why he was having such strong reactions towards Inuyasha. Sesshomaru got up and went to his room to think on how he was going to get Inuyasha to visit again to meet his father. He knew it was not going to be easy, Inuyasha was determined to hate him. First things first is that he was going to have to figure out how to get the necklace off of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru definitely did not envy his father, his mother was extremely stubborn and if she figured out why he needed to know they would definitely not hear the end of it.

Inuyasha literally ran all the way home. He did not care one bit about not completely the deal with Kagome. He did not care that he was going to have to continue wearing the necklace. All he cared about was getting away from Sesshomaru and as fast as he could. He couldn't believe that Sesshomaru kissed him, TWICE! The pompous asshole was probably just trying to get a rise out of him. That had to be the only reason and to make matters worse Inuyasha fell for it and of course ran away like a dog with its tail between his legs.

What bothers Inuyasha more than the fact that Sesshomaru kissed him, is the way the kiss actually made him feel. The kiss felt different than any other kiss he had before. Sure, he has only kissed two people his whole life but he would definitely remember if either felt like that. The kiss alone was able to cause something to stir in his stomach and even below the stomach. That in itself is what bothers him. Inuyasha has never done anything even remotely sexual with anyone and doesn't know how to go about it. His whole life he knew he was a beta, so that would mean he would have to either mate with a human where he is a higher rank or he would have to find an alpha youkai. There is not many female alpha's out there so he knew if he wanted to mate with a youkai it would have to be a male who did not care about producing an offspring, but most alpha males are assholes or already taken. The only male he had considered, which he would never admit to anyone was Koga, however he is already mated to Ayame.

Even now Inuyasha could not see himself mated with someone like Sesshomaru. From what he could tell Sesshomaru had no emotions and did not care about anyone but himself. That is not the type of mate Inuyasha wanted. A mate, especially an alpha is supposed to protect and love his mate. Although Inuyasha does not need protection it would be nice not to have to protect himself from his own mate.

Inuyasha shook his head. He could not believe that he was even considering Sesshomaru as a mate. He already established that Sesshomaru did that just to get a rise out of him so why was he thinking of Sesshomaru as a mate. Inuyasha still couldn't get the last few hours out of his head. Even the moment he walked up to the house he was shocked.

When they first pulled in through the gate and went up the driveway he was mesmerized. The outside of the house alone is enough to drop your jaw. The front of the house had a grand stair case leading to the front door. The tan coloring of the house and all the pointed roof tops made it look like a castle. If he remembers correctly the house manager stated that the house was 16,344 finished square feet. The house has eight en-suite bedrooms and eleven bathrooms with an in-law wing and a gym. It apparently also has a wine cellar, elevator, media room, laundry room on each floor, and a resort style pool and spa. He is kind of sad he did not get a tour of the house, however just the front entrance was grand enough for him. The entrance had a dramatic castle entry that welcomed him to a majestic foyer with French imported limestone pillow edge floors, a curved staircase with what looked like custom hand-forged iron railings and high ceiling and a gorgeous chandelier. the meticulously maintained gardens however was enough to blow him away. Inuyasha is not a drinker but he does like wine ever now an again. If he was going to be rich that is the house he would love to own. But since he wasn't rich he was just going to have to deal with his two bedrooms, two bath apartment.

Inuyasha sighed and ended up laying down on his bed and shut his eyes. Dreaming of a house he would never afford. He awoke much later to the sound of taping. Assuming it was Kagome who was going to nag at him he rolled on his side pretending to sleep. Once he did that however the knocking got louder and only then did he realize that the knock was not coming from his bedroom door but from his window. He rolled over and looked outside. He could not believe what he was seeing.

"What are you doing here asshole?"

* * *

 **So the house that I wrote about (SESSHY House) is actually a house that is for sale. I pass it everyday when I am working and I am INLOVE with the house! I would so so so so so so buy the house if it wasn't 7 million dollars :( anyway...**

 **QUESTION TIME!**

 _ **Should Sesshomaru get the necklace off in the next chapter and if so how?**_

 **YES _**

 **No.**

 _ **How does Sesshomaru get Inuyasha to be introduced to his father?**_

 **Look forward to hearing to your responses!**

 **Until next time**

 **Naomi!**


	6. Authors note, super important!

Dear reader,

I would love for you guys to take some time out of your schedule to read this even though it is an authors note. I am sorry have taken so long to write even though I have promised that I would write often especially since I graduated.

I wanted to apologize though to you guys and explain why I have been not writing.

I have had a lot of reasons for why I haven't been writing often, but this time was a severe reason.

I have severe anxiety and have been in and out of the hospital. I have not tried to hurt myself but was having way too many breakdowns that would cause me to not breath well. Normally writing was a relaxing thing for me, however lately the thought of writing chapter got my heart rate up so the doctors had told me to stop trying to write.

They finally got a medicine for me to be on that has helped me tremendously and I also have a service dog now who sadly helps me more than the medicine. Anyway thank you so much for reading this, if you have any questions please ask way. I plan on writing again and eventually finishing the story but I don't know when and I hope you guys will wait patiently and excitedly!


End file.
